


No One Has to Sleep In the Wet Patch

by orphan_account



Series: Better than the Best (Friends) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, I don't know how much to tag these, M/M, first chapter is basically pwp, future Sterek mentioned, i guess?, mix of fic and not fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First chapter can be probably read as a stand alone - Scott and Stiles trying out the new beds in college, Scott is sad to be parted from Allison. Second chapter is mostly notfic - planning out what was meant to be the third part of this series, which has since been abandoned.





	1. Chapter 1

“College,” Stiles says grandly, “is going to be awesome.”

“Yeah?” Scott asks hopefully, pulling their bags from the back of Stiles’s jeep.

“Oh yeah,” Stiles says, grabbing his bag and heading for the building Scott assured him was their new dorm. “Sleeping ‘til noon every day, parties every weekend, our genius finally recognised. It’s going to be great.”

“I think some of our classes start at ten,” Scott points out.

“Oh,” Stiles says. He gives a little shrug, shaking off the bad news. “Still, we can join clubs and societies and see if they have a lacrosse team.”

They wander through the dorms until they find their room, and dump their stuff inside.

“There’s two beds,” Scott says, sounding disappointed. Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, Scotty, it’s a double,” Stiles says. “That’s what we requested.”

“Two _single_ beds,” Scott says. “On opposite sides of the room.”

Stiles looks at the maybe six feet separating the beds and swallows an urge to tease Scott for making it sound like the beds were basically in different time zones.

“That’s how they can get away with forcing two strangers to live together for nine months of the year,” Stiles says.

“We’re not strangers,” Scott points out.

“No,” Stiles agrees. Then it clicks. “You didn’t think we were getting a couple’s room or something?”

Scott’s nose wrinkles. Stiles could see his point; Allison had sometimes referred to Scott and Stiles as boyfriends, but that wasn’t really what they were. It sounds even weirder to call them a _couple_. “I just thought ‘double’ meant double bed.”

Stiles laughs and slings an arm around Scott, pulling him in close and kissing his temple. “I think as far as the housing staff are concerned, far too much sex goes on in the dorms. The last thing they are going to do is encourage it.”

“I guess,” Scott says, looking sadly between the small beds. Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes Scott at one of the beds. “What are you doing?”

“Well we’re not going to spend a year sleeping apart,” Stiles says nudging Scott until he is lying stretched out on the bed. “So we better make sure we fit.”

Stiles leans over the top of Scott, pressing a kiss to his mouth that Scott deepens and they kiss slowly, languorously until Stiles breaks off with a smile and stands up.

“Stiles?” Scott asks, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Stiles, a slightly worried expression stealing across his face. They’ve never been very good at being apart, but Stiles has to admit Scott has become almost clingy following Allison’s sudden, unexpected departure. He moves quickly to close and lock their door before reaching into his bag for some lube and a condom. When he looks back up at Scott, the look of concern is gone, replaced with a pleased little smile.

Stiles climbs back on the bed and places the supplies on the bedside table before lowering himself over Scott. He straddles his thighs and presses their chests together, shuddering at the feeling of Scott growing hard beneath him, pressing up into his own slowly growing erection. He opens his mouth to make a quip about the distance between the beds, but Scott pulls him in for another kiss and Stiles certainly isn’t complaining. Warm hands slide their way under Stiles’s shirt and god he loves being touched by Scott. Stiles tends to be a bit more frantic in bed, he likes to yank off Scott’s clothes and tease him with hands and lips, but Scott always seems more interesting in gentle pressures and slow movements that make Stiles feel so secure, and supported and loved.

“Naked time,” Stiles announces when they break for air again and Scott grins at him, pulling Stiles’s shirt off easily, as comfortable with undressing Stiles as he is himself by this point. At least, that’s how Stiles feels as he drags Scott’s shirt over his head and wriggles down so he can scrabble at Scott’s trousers.

They’re rarely this quiet in bed. Typically they just continue on with whatever conversation they had been having before they started, or else discuss what they were doing, learning more about what they liked and didn’t like. Lately Scott seems to be relying more on touch to do his talking for him, his hand always finding a place to rest on Stiles, on a shoulder, hip or in the curve of his back. His kisses linger, like he’s never ready to stop, never ready to let Stiles go.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks, smiling at Scott and running a hand down his chest, playing with a nipple.

“I want to be inside you,” Scott says softly, comfortable with the request but leaving enough of a question in his voice to make it clear that it’s okay if Stiles doesn’t want that. Stiles surges down to kiss him, letting their erections press together and reaching out for the lubricant.

“I want to stay on top,” Stiles says and Scott nods eagerly. Scott wraps his hands gently around Stiles’s thighs as Stiles opens himself, a gentle, warm support, and he helps Stiles roll the condom on. His eyes flutter shut and he groans, shuddering as Stiles’s warm heat envelopes him.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Scott says, quietly, his reverent tone a contrast to the almost desperate grip his has on Stiles’s hips. Stiles leans down to kiss Scott, swallowing his moans, planting his hands either side of Scott’s head on the mattress and tries to move. 

“Scott,” Stiles whines, as his thrusts are stilled by Scott’s hold on his hips. 

“Sorry,” Scott says sheepishly, pressing an apologetic kiss to Stiles’s lips. “It’s just nice. I love the feeling of being inside you.”

Stiles kisses him back, nipping gently at Scott’s lower lip. “I love it too. But right now, I really need to move. Maybe later we can do this again.”

“Okay,” Scott says, grinning a little cheekily and wraps his hands under Stiles thighs, lifting him slightly, startling him. Stiles pinches his nipple in response and gives in to his urge to move, sitting up so he can grind into Scott and throw his weight around, tugging frantically at his own erection.

Stiles comes first, panting against Scott’s mouth as he calms himself, before sliding off Scott and lying down beside him. Smoothly, he pulls the condom from Scott, and wraps a hand around Scott, smiling as Scott’s own hand joins him and Scott finishes not long after.

Scott reaches over to grab some tissues and halfheartedly cleans them up. Stiles makes no effort to help Scott, tucking himself into Scott’s side and kissing his shoulder instead.

“You know, there is an advantage to two separate beds,” Stiles says.

“Yeah?” Scott asks, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“No one has to sleep in the wet patch,” Stiles says, rolling back on top of Scott and grinning at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly notfic of where this fic was going - includes some Stiles/Derek.

“I wonder if Allison is starting college,” Scott says the next day, watching Stiles try to eat cereal with one hand and butter his toast with the other. When Allison first left, Scott missed her everywhere, every class and lunch break, in the afternoons and weekends, even when he and Stiles went out to play on the lacrosse field. He’d glance to his side and she just wouldn’t be there, and it hurt, but he had accepted that it would. She was meant to be with them and she wasn’t, of course that was going to hurt.

He just hadn’t expected the feeling to follow them to college, for the pain to come back in sharp new little ways.

“I dunno,” Stiles says, or at least that’s what it sounds like to Scott. He stirs his own cereal and takes a few mouthfuls, waiting for Stiles to finish. Everything feels just that little bit better when he watches Stiles eat an overloaded bowl of cereal. Stiles’s distaste for soggy cereal is a constant in their lives. In order to get the most out of their meal cards, Stiles has to increase his eating speed by at least 50%, at least, that’s what Scott had taken from the pages of planning Stiles had done on college living. Scott tries to be pragmatic, to see that even though things change, at the core, the most important things will always stay the same. Even if Stiles must eat his cereal faster, it doesn’t change his inner hatred of mushy foods. 

“I can’t remember what her college plans were,” Scott admits guiltily. He was her boyfriend and he has no idea what Allison wanted to do after school. Where she wanted to go for college, or even if she wanted to go. Stiles reaches out a hand to give the back of Scott’s neck a squeeze, and he leans into the touch, sliding close to Stiles. 

“You didn’t know your college plans until your mom handed you a pile of pamphlets and made you choose,” Stiles points out. He picks up his bowl to drink the leftover milk.

“Yeah, I guess,” Scott says. Once it became clear that sitting around and moping about Allison was not an option, the decision had been pretty simple. Both he and Stiles wanted to stay close to home and major in slacking, Stiles minoring in crime solving, Scott in moping.

“Right, well, I gotta get to class. I promised Dad I would be on time for every class in the first week,” Stiles says, giving Scott a swift kiss and then cramming his toast in his mouth. 

“Cool, see you later,” Scott says morosely. 

 

 

VAGUE PLOT THOUGHTS

Start happy - Scott and Stiles excited to be at college (two beds conversation re: sharing singles and ‘jizz’/not sleeping in the wet patch)

Scott starts to think about Allison all the time. Stiles doesn’t say much, but is there for Scott with cuddles and so forth. Then something reminds Stiles of Allison and they are sad together for a bit. (Get drunk?)

Stiles shares a class with Derek ‘douchey-stubble-beard’ Hale, doesn’t recognise him (or does he?). Derek is standoffish with him. Stiles thinks he’s stupid and way too attractive.

Scott and Stiles hear about someone being attacked and start investigating - finding that there has been a rash of hushed up attacks recently. 

Classes continue, things still weird with Is-It-a-Beard-Now-or-What, Scott settling in okay, Stiles still wants to know what the dealio with the campus is (is it haunted, Scott? I think it’s haunted).

Investigating something one night, Derek there also, he rescues them a bit.

Having bonded over the stuff, Derek sits with Stiles in their next class and they end up arranging to go out for coffee (Stiles doesn’t think it’s a date particularly, more a chance to chat about what’s happened) (secretly (none of this is Derek POV?) Derek is convinced Scott and Stiles are not actually dating based on reactions following rescue and is interested in getting to know Stiles, though without any hope it will go anywhere)

Scott walks Stiles to class/meeting with Derek/picks him up from something, and Stiles moons over Derek a bit, within (unbeknownst to Stiles) Derek’s super hearing range. Scott encourages Stiles to ask Derek out properly, but Stiles is like, no way man, he would turn me down so hard I might break something on the landing

 

 

MYSTERIOUS KILLINGS

Rouge Omega, jazzed up on something? Kanima - turned wolf gone wrong?

I kind of like the idea of a turning gone wrong. A person wakes up after being bitten, full of rage and only a hazy memory of who they were. 

Resolution? Send them off to a wolf pack far away to learn to control themselves?

How often are the killings? Morning after full moons? Or maybe at the new moon? Pattern not that regular? Triggered by them getting angry?

 

 

College is all about fresh starts. A time to take chances. Reach new heights never before even dreamt of. That’s what Stiles tells himself when he sees the gorgeous guy in his intro to English Literature class. 

“Hey, I’m Stiles,” Stiles says, smiling and holding his hand out at the end of their first lecture.

The guy looks over Stiles and his nostrils flair.

“Derek,” he says. He sounds grumpy and dismissive. He doesn’t shake Stiles’s hand.

“Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?” Stiles says, undeterred. He’s in a whole new world where guys this far out of his league might actually consider spending more time with him than is required as part of his degree.

“No,” Derek says. He shoves his books in his bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder and jumping over a seat to get passed Stiles.

“Right, that’s fine,” Stiles calls after him. “Another time?”

Derek doesn’t reply. Stiles is starting to think that college is not actually any different from high school, just more expensive.

*

 

Start with Stiles getting Scott drunk as part of his best friend duties after Allison leaves?

 

Stiles meets someone at the start of college*. He’s gorgeous and cranky and like 6 years older than him (he dropped out of college when his parents died suddenly and was helping his older sister raise their younger siblings, and is back at college now), but like a hundred years out of his league, and yeah, clearly nothing is going to happen there. But then there’s a paired project and they get to know each other and it turns out cranky pants might not be so out of Stiles’s league as previously thought.

Derek and Stiles start dating and it is cute, but Stiles is tentative. He knows now if he is dating someone it isn’t fair to be still kissing and sleeping with Scott, and Scott is totally on board, but they both know how miserable they get, and spooning only helps so much. Finally, Stiles sits down to talk to Derek and it basically goes:

“I have a friend I need to kiss sometimes, but it’s not romantic?”  
“Werewolves are real and I am one.”

The werewolf thing gets explained first, and then Derek admits he had smelled Scott on Stiles and assumed they were dating, and then when he found Stiles was single, thought they were just friends with benefits, and then when they started dating he stopped smelling of Scott, so he didn’t think about it. Derek understands some of it, the need to touch people like he does with his pack, and he doesn’t relate to the rest, but he thinks he gets it. Stiles talks about what they did with Allison, and Derek says he is happy to try something like that, if Stiles’s wants to. Only, he’ll want Scott to smell like him, so it’s just like Stiles smells like pack, not like a rival. The talk to Scott (including the werewolf stuff), and Scott agrees to try things and assures Derek he has no romantic designs on Stiles, and then Derek gives him an awkward hug/scent marking session, which cracks Stiles up.

Things are good.

*They don’t go to college in Beacon Hills. Derek’s family is back in Beacon Hills (although the older ones may have scattered to other colleges. They aren’t here, at any rate). Scott and Stiles share a dorm room, and Derek has found a one bedroom place to rent. Derek’s Alpha is Laura, and they are in contact over the phone, but they don’t find it hard to live apart particularly.


End file.
